Prior known bow mounts for low horsepower trolling motors have been relatively complicated and expensive and have had several disadvantages in respect to ease of operation and stability in operating and stowing positions. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,176 discloses a bow mount having a linkage arrangement having some general similarity to the present construction but provides no means for positively locking and stabilizing the motor in operating and stowing positions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,369 discloses a bow mount having a swingable arm with locking means in the operating and stowing positions, but manual manipulation of separate means for adjusting the angularity of the motor with respect to the swing arm is required each time the motor is swung from one position to the other.